secrets uncovered
by hippy
Summary: what has Lex discovered?
1. Default Chapter

Lex sat in his secluded office staring almost hypnotically into the roaring fire in front of him, not that he noticed. Lost in his own thoughts he was lost shocked and being a true Luthor was working through how to turn this whole situation to his advantage.

But it couldn't be _surly_, what he saw……he, for the thousandth time that evening he took himself back to that afternoon at the Kent's farm trying to vision it exactly. He had rolled up through the front gates in his jaguar wanting to talk to Clark about the trivial matter of a few caves that probably mean nothing, but instead made the most shocking discovery, just wondering how Clark could even do something like that something that Lex had never even thought capable of his friend………

But hang on maybe he saw it wrong maybe he imagined it , well come on it was pretty dark in there only that dim light was on right at the back, no no it defiantly wasn't what he thought it was, or was it????

Lex got up and started pacing the flagstone floor of his office trying to piece the bits together, he had seen Clark in the barn working on something, the old tractor, that solid tonne of agricultural equipment designed for pulling weights twice as heavy…..

Clark was talking to someone else while he was working that was clear enough….

Lex broke his pacing, walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a large brandy before drinking it down in one, almost as soon as he had finished there was a knock at the door, Lex was irritated by this interruption and answered with a sharp " yes", his mood however changed when Clark walked through the door looking uneasy and desperate. A few seconds went by without either of the saying anything Lex wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, Clark began,

" Lex, uh how are you…."

" Fine Clark fine, what can I help you with?" Lex tried his best to stay neutral. His eyes however revealed that Luthor glint, rather as if he had a much wanted piece of prey, Clark knew what he had seen.

Clark stared back with a large dose of discomfort, and then finally as if giving up trying to fight Lex's knowledge said,

" Look Lex. I know you were at the farm today……."

" was I ??" Lex was enjoying this new found power and was ready to milk it for all it was worth.

" Lex come on, I just need to know….."

" Clark you know I always valued your friendship and everything it stood for….." Lex stopped to take in the look of panic and, was that remorse on Clark's face?

" Lex…."

" But it would appear you have a secret Clark." The very words rang true on Clark's furrowed profile.

" Lex please, you cant tell anyone, people will get hurt, including Lana, do you want that?"

" Clark don't turn this around on me, surly you had plenty of chances to tell Lana? No? Well I think its about time…."

" Lex you don't know everything! Please I thought we were friends……. I need your help…. What you saw…..you were never meant to, I just…."

" Oh? And what did I see?

" Lex please….."

" Just leave Clark before I tell Lana what I saw! I'm sure she would love to know about your little affair with Chloe!!!!"


	2. chapter two secrets uncovered

Lex Luthor, man of mystery, money and power was actually subjecting himself to an interview with a high school amateur reporter for a small time paper, what was the world coming to??? But Lex had to admit that the primary reason for agreeing to such an engagement was his intrigue in the young bubbly blond that he had known ever since his first meeting with Clark Kent. But this was all strictly professional he always makes a snappy effort with his appearance for all media interviews no matter how small, doesn't he?

He had however agreed to this little meeting before that visit to the Kent farm a few days earlier, he in fact hadn't seen Clark since and still wasn't sure what he should do.

He slowed down as he neared the Talon and rolled to a stop right outside the entrance. Inside he was met by the happy smiley face of Lana Lang his top employee and manager,

" Lex, what can I get you?"

" Just a coffee please Lana, when your ready."

" Sure, Chloe's over there," Lex looked over to where Lana was gesturing and saw Chloe frowning slightly at some file,

" Thanks," Lex made his way over to where Chloe was sitting, she was so engrossed in what she was reading that she didn't even notice him approach.

" Something wrong?" Lex couldn't hide the amusement in his voice at the seriousness of the young reporter and her dedication to the goings on of Smallville.

Chloe looked up with a start but smiled when she saw Lex standing over her.

" Oh Lex, Hi, I was just looking at a report from the time of the meteor shower, very strange but anyway," she stuffed the papers back into her bag and turned her attention to Lex, " how are you?"

" Fine thanks, you?"

" Yeah great, shall we get down to business?" Chloe was now taking various things out of her bag, pen, notepad and Dictaphone.

" Absolutely, that what we're here for, can I get you anything before we start, coffee? Anything to eat?"

" No, I'm fine I've already ordered thanks. Right so basically, you may know that it's the 20th anniversary of the meteor shower in Smallville that changed many lives forever and I wanted to do a piece on how it may or may not have changed major businesses in the area," Lex was slightly taken aback by this as it was not something that he would have thought Chloe Sullivan to be covering, but smiled reassuringly all the same. At this point Lana bustled over with two cups of coffee, they both gave there thanks and Chloe began again, this time turning no her Dictaphone, and adopted a more business like tone.

" So Mr.Luthor since beginning your own sector of Luthor corps how have you……….." and so it went on, Lex actually had quite a lot of fun though tried not to let it be known and by the end of an hour Chloe decided she had quite enough to be getting on with.

" Will you join me for another coffee before you go, I wondered if we could have a little chat, off the record?" Chloe looked slightly dubious,

" Uh ok sure,"

" Great I wont be a minute, same again?"

" Mmmm please." a few minutes later Lex was back next to Chloe after ordering their second coffee. Chloe had put all her things away and was writing carefully on the side of the Dictaphone tape, "_ Luthor interview one"._

" One ay? I'll look forward to numbers two and three." Lex was well aware that this sudden change of mood took Chloe by surprise and took satisfaction in it. Chloe smiled and gave a little laugh before taking the coffee Lana was now holding in front of her.

" Uh so was there anything in particular tat you wanted to talk about Lex?" Lex still wasn't sure if Chloe had known about his presence at the farm but if she didn't then he wasn't going to tell her,

" Actually yes, Chloe I was wondering if you'd allow me to take you out to diner soon, as a thank you for being the…….kindest reporter I've been interviewed by?"

Chloe now looked absolutely shocked but was that flattery Lex could detect flashing across her face, he coolly drank some of his coffee. " What do you say?" 

" Um Lex that's very kind of you but……" Lex could almost see the pictures flashing through Chloe's mind, of her and Clark…….At this moment they both looked up as Clark himself walked through the door, Chloe burned red and looked down, Not noticing them at all Clark walked straight passed them and toward Lana. Lex smiled to himself and gestured at them,

" Cute couple aren't they, just when are they going to get it together?" This did it, Clark looked over at them and gazed for a moment before saying something to Lana and made his was towards them. Lex was delightful,

" Clark he were just saying about you and Lana, weren't we Chloe?" Clark cut in,

" Chloe can I have a word?" he sounded almost desperate but Lex's words had taken effect,

" Yes Lex I would love to go to dinner with you," she said all this looking stubbornly at Clark,

" Great! How's Tuesday?"

" Tuesday fine"

" Great, well I have to shoot, you want a lift home?" 

" Yeah please," they both got up and put their coats on, Clark looked bewildered, Lex felt triumphant and powerful,

" Well Clark see you around," Lex gave him a smile that wasn't very pleasant,

" Chloe I…."

" See you some other time Clark." Lex and Chloe left without a backward glance at Clark.


End file.
